


Buckets and Heartbreak

by azee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, i honestly dont know what im doing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee/pseuds/azee
Summary: Hokuto went to Juri when he got rejected by the girl he likes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Buckets and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> After so many years, I was able to finish one.

**DEALING** with heartbreaks is Juri’s least favorite thing to do. Kaya naman nang dumating sa apartment niya si Hokuto, with sad eyes and a weak smile, alam na niya ang kailangan niyang gawin.

One and half hour car ride (due to heavy traffic on Marcos Highway) and few phone calls later, andito siya ngayon sa bahay ni Shintaro kasama sina Yugo at Jesse, and of course, the star of the night, Hokuto.

Puno ng tawanan ang bahay ni Shintaro. Kanya-kanyang catch up sa buhay ng isa't isa. They bought beers and ordered two buckets of their all-time favorite Chickenjoy.

Jesse even brought his karaoke player, na pinagtutulungang i-set up ni Yugo at Jesse sa TV ni Shintaro.

"Tangina naman, nakaka-bobo naman 'tong TV mo, Shintaro!" Nakasalampak sa carpet si Jesse, parang batang nagta-tantrums nang tinapon nito ang hawak na instruction manual.

"Ito lang kasi 'yan oh." Inagaw ni Yugo sa kamay ni Jesse ang remote control saka pumindot-pindot. Makailang segundo lang ay napagana na nito ang karaoke player.

"'Yon oh! Let's party, people!!!" Biglang sigaw ni Jesse na hawak ang microphone.

Napailing na lang sya Bakit nga ba niya naisipang tawagin ang tropa nila para saklolohan ang kaibigan nilang si Hokuto?

Speaking of…

Hinanap ng mga mata niya ang bigong kaibigan. Nakita niya itong nakatayo malapit kay Shin, pinapanood itong magluto. Hokuto has always been quiet and serious. Pero may kakaibang sigaw ang katahimikan ng kaibigan ngayon.

"Malungkot ka, Hokuto?" Rinig nyang tanong ni Jesse.

"Bobo nito, kaya nga kayo nandito eh." Inabutan ni Shintaro si Hokuto ng bote ng Red Horse. "Sakit, brad?" Mapang-asar pang tanong nito.

"Tangina mo." Sagot ni Hokuto pagkakuha ng bote ng alak. "Pero, oo."

Nagtawanan silang magkakaibigan. Nang matapos magluto si Shintaro, sakto dumating din ang pina-deliver nilang dalawang bucket ng Chickenjoy.

His friends went back to Shintaro's living room and surrounded the center table. Nakahiga lang sya sa sofa ni Shintaro. Shintaro occupied the one-seater sofa. Kaharap nito si Jesse at Yugo na parehas nakasalampak sa carpet.

Hokuto was sitting on the carpet, too, his back was leaning against the sofa he was sitting on. May hawak itong bote ng alak habang ang isang kamay naman nito ay naglilipat ng pahina sa song book.

Binuksan ni Yugo ang isang bucket ng Chickenjoy. Kumalat sa sala ang nakakaadik na amoy ng manok. For the first time time that night, nakita niyang ngumiti si Hokuto.

_Manok ka lang pala eh._

Nag-kanya-kanyang kuha sila ng Chickenioy. "Shin, may kanin ka?" Tanong niya.

"Oy, iinom tayo, bakit magkakanin ka?!"

"'Di pa 'ko nagla-lunch. Dali na, meron nga?"

Shintaro sighed. "Meron sa ricecooker." Tinuro nito ang direksyon ng kusina. "Kuha ka na lang doon."

"Ikaw na, bahay mo 'to eh."

"Tangina ka."

"Ako na, ako na." Awat ni Hokuto. Pinanood niya ang kaibigan na tumayo at maglakad papuntang kusina. "Mag-aaway pa kayo, eh."

"Kuha mo rin ako, Hoks!" Bilin ni Jesse.

"Ako rin, brad!" Pahabol ni Shintaro.

Binato nya ng tissue ng Jollibee ang huli. "Gago ka, gusto mo rin pala."

Tinawanan siya nito.. "Ayaw mong tumayo dyan eh. Nakabaon ka na sa sofa."

"Sarap humiga dito." Sagot nya. "Pero bakit ang laki ng sofa mo?"

"So anong ganap kay Hokuto, break na sila nong babae?" Tanong ni Jesse.

"Paano magbe-break? 'Di naman naging sila." Sagot niya. Inabot nya ang balat ng chickenioy na itinabi ni Yugo sa plato nito, pero hinampas ni Jesse ang kamay niya.

"Akin 'yan, magnanakaw!"

Napatigil sila nang tumunog ang doorbell. "'Yan na ata ang hinihintay ko!" Madaling tumayo si Yugo at pumunta sa pintuan.

Nagkatinginan silang tatlo, nagtataka kung ano ang meron. "May inaasahan pa ba tayo?" Tanong ni Shintaro.

"Sus, asa pa ba tayo d'on sa isa?" May tampo sa boses ni Jesse.

Pagak na tumawa si Shintaro. "No comment."

Sinamantala nya ang pagkakataon na kunin ang balat ng Chickenjoy sa plato ni Yugo at kaagad na sinubo 'yon.

"Hoy!" Sigaw ni Jesse. " _Pakyu_ ka, Juri. Sana magtae ka bukas!"

"Sinong may gusto?" Napatingin sila kay Yugo, may dala itong dalawang malalaking box ng pizza at ang kabilang kamay naman nito ay may malaking foil platter tray, na sa tingin nya ay pasta.

"Akala ko ba inuman, bakit ang daming pagkain?" Reklamo niya pero siya na ang kumuha sa pizza box na hawak nito.

"So ano na ngang ganap kay Hokuto? Bakit malungkot 'yon?" Usisa ni Jesse nang makabalik si Yugo sa kinauupan kanina.

“Tangina, nasaan na balat ng manok ko?!”

Agad na tinuro siya ni Jesse. “Kinain ni Juri!”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Yugo pero tinawanan niya lang ang kaibigan. “Akala ko, ayaw mo kasi tinabi mo eh.”

“Save the best for last, alam mo ‘yon?!”

“Ako sana 'yung last.” Ungot naman ni Jesse sa tabi ni Yugo.

"Baka 'sa'kin' sana 'yung last.'" Pagtatama ni Shintaro.

"Same." Jesse dismissed. "Ano na nangyari kay Hokuto?"

Napabuntong-hininga sya. "Eh ni-real talk ata s'ya nong babae, hindi daw gusto mag-boyfriend."

Inabutan nya ng pizza ang mga kaibigan. Nilagyan din niya ng isang slice ng pizza ang plato ni Hokuto.

"Eh 'di ba dati pa naman, sinabihan na siya n'on?" Tanong naman ni Jesse. "Anong difference sa nangyayari ngayon?"

"Baka final na?" Ani Shintaro.

"Final na talaga version 2.0?"

"Ang tagal ng kanin ah."

"Gago!" Agad siyang napatayo sa pagkakahiga at tinungo ang kusina ni Shintaro. Nakita nya si Hokuto na hawak ang cellphone at nagta-type. Narinig niya ang pagsinghot nito.

"Tangina, Juri. ‘Di ko ba deserve sumaya?" Nakita niya ang namumuong luha sa mga mata nito.

_Anong isasagot ko d'yan, nampota naman._

Napatingala siya at huminga ng malalim. "Doon ka na umiyak sa labas. Hinihintay nila 'yong kanin."

***

THEY decided to eat their dinner afterwards. Nag-background na lang sila ng kanta at nagkwentuhan ng ibang bagay. Nag-reminisce din sila sa mga kagaguhan nila back during their high school years.

They did not talk about what happened to Hokuto until…

"Hoy, gago! 'Wag kang umiyak!" Sigaw ni Shintaro nakatingin ito kay Hokuto.

Agad na pinunasan ng huli ang mga mata gamit ang braso nito. "Sabi niya sakin, hindi daw niya priority ang relationship ngayon." Humikbi pa ito. "Tapos puta, may ka-date kahapon sa BGC."

Jesse, the entertainer of the group, suddenly turned serious and wrapped his arm around Hokuto. "P're sigurado ka bang ka-date, baka naman kaibigan lang."

"H'wag mo nang ipagtanggol 'yong babae, Jesse." Saway ni Yugo. "The girl was just keeping Hokuto for her own selfish reasons."

"Hindi naman ga—"

"Wake up, Hoks." May diin sa salita ni Yugo. Nakita niya ang pag-ikot ng mata nito. "If she really likes you, kayo na. If she doesn't like you, dapat pinagtabuyan ka na niya."

"Well, she did at one point." Sagot ni Shintaro habang binubuksan ang isang bote ng Red Horse para iaabot kay Hokuto.

"But she still send him signals na pwede pa siyang landiin ni Hokuto."

"Wait, 'di ko alam 'yan. Enlighten me." Ani Jesse.

“Magbasa ka nga sa GC.” Yugo sighed exasperatedly. "Knight in Shining Armor lagi si Hokuto para sa gagang 'yon. Imagine, late night, biglang papapuntahin si Hokuto sa Makati kasi, according to her, gusto niyang makita si Hokuto."

"Ay puta, kilig ka siguro n'on, Hoks?" Kantyaw ni Shintaro. Napawi ang ngisi nito nang sinamaan ito ng tingin ni Yugo.

"From Antipolo to Makati in the middle of the night." Tinungga niya ang bote ng alak. “I’ll never do that.”

"Stressed lang siya sa work—"

"Eh bakit ikaw pa kailangan niyang tawagin? 'Di ka naman pala gusto. Susko, alanganing oras."

Nakita niyang napatungo na lang si Hokuto, pupusta siyang iiyak na ito sa mga susunod na segundo.

"May isa pang moment." Mula sa pagkakaupo sa sahig at inangat ni Yugo ang sarili sa sofa. "Remember when Hokuto was in Boracay all of a sudden?"

"September last year!" He said

"P're gusto ko pa ring malaman kung bakit nasa beach ka kung kailan may bagyo." Shintaro picked one fried chicken from the bucket.

"Ngumawa 'yong babae kay Hokuto, nalulungkot daw dahil ang boring ng business trip. Ang sabi pa nong babae, 'Sana kasama kita.'" Yugo said, handing them garlic bread while Jesse was busy putting pasta on their plates.

 _Last supper ko na ba?_ Wala na siyang nagawa nang inabot sa kanya ni Jesse ang plato niya.

"Ibang klase magmahal ang isang Hokuto Matsumura ah. Parang 'yong kanta, one call away." Kantyaw ni Shintaro. "Anong nangyari sa Bora?"

"Pagdating niya, nakaalis na 'yong babae."

"Foul!"

"Mahal ko eh."

"Tanga! 'Pag nagmahal ka, dapat parehas gumagana utak at puso." Singhal ni Yugo sa kaibigan nilang bigo. "Ikaw naman pilit sinisiksik sarili don, eh tropa ka lang naman."

"Masamang tropa 'yong ganon." Jesse said. "Bakit 'di n'yo sinasaway sa kabobohan itong si Hokuto?" Nakatingin si Jesse sa kanilang dalawa ni Yugo. He raised his hand in surrender.

"Hindi naman nakikinig 'yang si Hokuto. 'Yong babae na lang ang nakikita at naririnig. Kadiri, amputa." Sagot ni Yugo.

"Paano malalaman ng bata na masakit madapa kung pipigilan mo nang tumakbo?" Sagot niya.

"Saka ilang beses ko na 'yang sinabihan. Tigilan na niya panliligaw sa babae, obvious naman na she's not interested with him romantically." Halata sa boses ni Yugo ang inis. "Kung andito lang si Taiga, baka nakinig pa 'yan."

Binalot sila ng katahimikan pagkatapos nang sinabi na 'yon ni Yugo. Nobody dared to talk. Nakita niyang pinanlakihan ng mata ni Jesse si Yugo.

Shintaro was trying hard to hide his smile by drinking his beer.

Binaba niya ang plato nya sa center table at sumandal muli sa sofa. At some point, naiintindihan niya si Hokuto because all the things he has done made him happy. Pero naiintindihan din niya si Yugo na dapat paganahin parehas ang utak at puso.

***

AFTER a few drinks and some sad songs, Shintaro raised his mobile phone. "Tara, sayawin natin 'yung _'It Really Hurts'_ ".

"G! G! Ano 'yon?" Namumula na ang pisngi ni Jesse, at dumoble ang energy nito. "Yon ba 'yong viral sa social media na gumigiling habang nakanguso?"

"Oo, oo! 'Yon nga!"

"'Wag n'yo 'ko isali d'yan, I refuse." He heard Yugo groaned as he lie on the sofa. "Nahihilo na 'ko."

"Eh 'di kami na lang." Shintaro pulled Hokuto up. "Tayo, bro. Ipakita mo ang giling skills mo na 'di naexperience nung babae."

Binatukan niya si Shintaro at kinuha ang cellphone dito. "Ako na taga-video n'yo."

Their little group danced to the song at different places inside Shintaro's apartment. At one point, they were able to make Yugo dance, too.

They settled down as Jesse started to edit their video. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bro, tignan mo nguso mo, parang janitor fish." Kantyaw ni Jesse kay Shintaro. Both of them laughed out loud, walang pakialam kung magising man ang kapitbahay ni Shin.

"It really hurts, ang magmahal ng ganito…" He hummed with the song as Jesse continues to edit.

All of their attention were glued to the screen of Jesse's laptop when all of a sudden they heard Hokuto sob. Lahat sila ay agad na napatingin sa direksyon ng kaibigan.

"Baka hindi niya talaga ako g-gusto…" Tinungga nito ang lahat ng laman ng bote ng alak na hawak nito. "Ako lang naman nagpumilit s-sa atensyon niya eh."

"Anong baka hindi ka gusto? Hindi ka talaga gusto." Asik ni Yugo.

_G na g._

"Akala ko kasi…" napahikbi muli ang kaibigan. "Akala ko kasi pwede. K-Kasi g-gusto n-niya ako lagi kasama."

Good Lord. Sino itong Hokuto na nasa harapan ko?! Kadiri amputa.

"Ang tanga ko, 'no?" Hokuto, with tears streaming down his face looked up to them. "I kept on chasing her kahit na r-rejected na ako."

"Bakit nga ba kasi?" Tanong ni Jesse.

Hokuto turned his head down, his hands playing on the bottle of beer he's holding. "Nagbabakasakali. Na ano… na pagbigyan ako."

Marahas siyang napabuntong-hininga. "Gusto mo 'yon, pinagbigyan ka pero dahil sa awa."

Binato siya ni Shintaro ng throw pillow. "Dahan-dahan lang sa words, bro."

"No, I need to hear this." Sagot ni Hokuto, sisinghot singhot pa. "I need to hear now what you have to say."

"Ay nako, Hokuto. Paulit-ulit lang ako." Yugo resigned and went back to lying down. "Friend lang turing sa'yo ng babaeng pangarap mo, wake up. She's not the right one."

"Napakasimple lang ng problema mo, brad." Narinig niyang sabi ni Shintaro. "Ayaw sa'yo? E'di humanap ng iba. Sa pogi mong 'yan, daming maghahabol sa'yo. Dami-daming babae d'yan. Gusto mo ipakilala kita sa mga co-teachers ko?"

"Hindi na. Baka nadali mo na sila." Biro ni Hokuto.

"What the fuck, Shin? Are you still fooling around? May girlfriend ka na ah!" Nakita niyang inangat ni Yugo ang sarili just to see Shintaro.

"Hoy, hindi na." Shintaro waved his hands. "Good boy na 'to. Masaya at kuntento na 'ko sa girlfriend ko."

"Sana lahat." Hokuto said, raising his bottle of Red Horse.

"Cheers!"

***

They were all in the living room while Shintaro stood a few feet from them, talking with his girlfriend on the phone.

Kita niya na masaya si Shintaro sa relasyon nito. Good for him.

"Gusto ko ng ganyan." Napatingin siya kay Hokuto. Nakatingin lang ito sa direksyon ni Shintaro.

"Alin?" Tanong ni Jesse. "'Yong ref ni Shin?"

"Tanga."

Napasimangot si Jesse sa sinabi ni Yugo pero sabay ding tumawa 'yong dalawa.

_Mga baliw._

"'Yong may nag-aalaga at inaalagan." Hokuto said.

"Meron naman kasi dati." Yugo whispered beside him.

"Gusto mo rin na may kalandian 'pag kasama mo mga kaibigan mong single?" Sinandya ni Jesse na lakasan ang boses habang nakatingin kay Shintaro na ikinatawa ng huli.

"Sorry na." Kakamot ulong sabi ni Shintaro nang bumalik ito sa kinauupuan. "Nangangamusta lang." Tukoy nito sa kausap.

"'Wag ganon, bro. Naiingit si Hokuto." Pang-aasar niya.

***

"Why is he so caught up with that girl? 'Di na nga maganda, masama pa ugali." Yugo sneered.

"Eh sa nagustuhan niya." He said, squeezing the sponge on his hand to make it bubble before washing the plate he's holding. "Ang mahalaga, gising na siya."

"Duda talaga ako, tanga n'ya eh." Yugo glanced on Hokuto who was busy playing card games with Jesse and Shin. "Remember before?"

"Kung babalik, babalik." He continued to wash all their plates.

"Hey." Sabay silang napalingon kay Hokuto. Binuksan nito ang ref ni Shintaro. "May chocolate kaya si Shin?"

"Kung anu-ano na laman ng tyan mo, Hoks. Tama na." Saway ni Yugo.

"'Pag nagsuka ka, ikaw maglilinis ah." He said, wiping off his hands.

"No." Hokuto said and made his way out of the kitchen, with three more bottles of beer.

***

"Sabi mo, 'di ka pa ready! Pero sasama ka lang pala sa ka-officemate mo!" Hokuto screamed with the mic on. Pulang pula na tenga ng kaibigan nila. Susuray-suray na din itong maglakad pero mas gusto pa ring mag-perform sa harap ng TV.

"Ayan! Ayan! Magalit ka!" Sulsol pa ni Jesse.

"Linggo-linggo kitang pinagluluto, pinupuntahan kita 'pag kailangan mo 'ko, nag-Boracay ako kahit may padating na bagyo!"

"Sige lang, bro. Ilabas mo lahat ng sakit!"

Hokuto drank from the bottle of beer. "Sabi mo, mahal mo 'ko, pero bigla kang lumayo. Gago lang?!"

Nagkatinginan silang magkakaibigan. That last one was definitely—

"Cheers!!!" He heard Yugo said, smirking.

\---

" _Labs_ ko talaga 'yong girlfriend ko, mga brad. 'Di ko lolokohin 'yon, _pramis_!" Shintaro tapped his chest for emphasis.

"Gago, maghihiwalay din kayo." Hokuto sneered. Lasing na lasing na kaibigan niya. "Sasama din 'yon sa officemate n'ya."

"Pero ako ang officemate niya."

"E'di sa isa pang officemate niya."

"Wala na, ako lang!"

"Hindi, meron pa!"

"Akala mo lang meron, pero wala! Wala! Wala!"

"Tangina n'yo, 'di pa ba kayo titiigil?!" Sigaw ni Yugo.

Wala sa sariling napakamot siya sa ulo. What is this scene in front of him? He drank the remaining content of his beer. He would like to get wasted, too.

***

"Hoks, 'wag ka muna humiga, susuka ka n'yan." Saway niya kay Hokuto nang bigla na lang itong humiga sa carpet. He did not respond after a few seconds so they all continued their own business.

He stayed lying on the sofa. Jesse and Shin were busy playing card games. Yugo was watching them, rubbing his forehead.

Finally, silence enveloped their little group. But it didn't last long when they heard sobs.

"B-Buti na lang talaga, n-nandyan kayo para sa'kin…" Hokuto was ugly crying, lying down on the carpet.

"Shut up, Hoks. Lasing ka lang." Yugo hissed.

***

"Oy, mga parekoy, viral na tayo sa internet." Jesse waved at them.

All of them, except Hokuto, went near Jesse to look at his laptop screen. Marami ngang nag-like at nag-comment sa video nila.

But there's one comment that caught their attention. It came from one person who has a special place for their group.

_'Daya :('_

***

Juri turned away his attention from his phone. Nakita niyang parang may inaabot si Hokuto sa ibabaw ng center table.

"Ano 'yon, Hoks?" Tanong niya nang hindi umaalis sa kinahihigaan.

Hokuto mumbled but he did not understand anything at all. "Ulit, ulit."

Shin looked at them and immediately handed the empty bucket of Chickenjoy to Hokuto. Rainbow started to pour out of their friend's mouth.

Yugo immediately ran away from the scene. Shin and Jesse stood up from where they were sitting, clearly disgusted by the scene.

After a few moments, narinig nilang tumawa si Hokuto at bumalik sa pagkakahiga.

Nakita niyang nagtuturuan sina Yugo, Shin at Jesse kung sino ang magtatapon ng kayamanan ni Hokuto. Shintaro looked defeated until Hokuto spoke.

That was that moment na gusto niyang bumalik sa oras na dumating si Hokuto sa bahay niya kanina at baguhin ang mga desisyong ginawa niya.

"Juri, patapon naman."

***

Inis na inis pa rin siya sa pinagawa ni Hokuto. Their friends were relieved and were laughing at him. Samantalang ang kaibigan nilang sawi ay payapang natutulog sa carpet.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah, finally." Shintaro stood up and went to the door. Jesse and Yugo followed him. Sinilip niya kung sino ang dumating.

Napangisi siya at naglakad palapit dito. He handed him the other empty bucket of Chickenjoy.

"Bakit walang laman?" Tanong ni Taiga, puno ng pagtataka ang mukha nito. But Jesse, Yugo and Shin went out of the house.

Tinapik niya ang balikat ni Taiga. Tinuro niya ang direksyon kung nasaan si Hokuto. "Yosi lang kami ah."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this part, thank you! It was around 2AM when I got the urge to write this nonsense. Some scenes happened in real life and I thought it would be funny if it happened to SixTONES lol. I know, 'di siya solid but thank you for sticking til the end. <3


End file.
